Critical to the ultimate success of the CHAVI is the development of its capacity to rapidly move new discoveries and acquired technologies to testing in preclinical / clinical trials through collaboration with existing networks such as the HVTN, VRC, CAVD/Enterprise, and the NIH. In Year 3, CHAVI will ask critical questions with the current best vectors and inserts regarding insert immunogenicity and quality of the mucosal and systemic immune responses. The CHAVI Vaccine Production Core will coordinate and manage timelines required for preclinical studies in year 3.